1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an automatic warning and breaking system for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicles, such as automobiles, have been widely used. Such vehicles bring convenience to people, but can also pose high risk, especially when the operator of a vehicle is under influence of intoxication or fatigue.
Many safety devices have been used in the vehicles, for example, seat belts and airbags. However, such safety devices only protect people when an accident happens, but cannot avoid the accident.
In addition, a plurality of cameras have been mounted on the vehicle to help the driver to monitor the vehicle distance from others on the road. Data of the cameras are displayed on a display provided in front of the driver. However, the driver is still required to carefully watch the display at all time and act accordingly, which is inconvenient.
What is needed, therefore, is an automatic warning and breaking system for a vehicle to overcome the above shortcomings.